


Mirror Mirror

by xviipwp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Come Eating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Mirror Sex, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Vibrators, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviipwp/pseuds/xviipwp
Summary: Joshua tuts up at him. “That’s dangerous.”“But he loves it! Look!” Jeonghan yanks Seungcheol clean off his cock, and the elder just looks back up at him, jaw slack, tongue lolled, waiting to be filled again, “He’s practically begging for it.”Seungcheol experiences a sub-drop and Jeonghan and Joshua are both there to take him apart, then put him back together.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143
Collections: Coup de Cœur - Round 1





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **prompt**  
> 
> 
> leaving hickeys in secret places on one another. 

Seungcheol has a specific phrase that informs them of exactly when he has fallen into a drop.

It was like any other workday; they were all doing their own thing in different parts of the company building, working on the latest comeback. Then they both simultaneously receive a short, curt text: “pink vanilla.”

It was this stupid, nonsense phrase they had come up with some time ago.

Pink vanilla – read: Seungcheol needs some help.

Joshua is the first to see it.

He’s in in the middle of extra dance practice but Soonyoung’s just called for a break, and it didn’t seem like it would be picking back up anytime soon. He goes up to Soonyoung, “I’m stepping out for a bit.”

The younger waves him off, too focussed on his own practice. Joshua moves quickly through the building to locate Jeonghan. He’s in the studio, going through some scores with Jihoon.

Joshua doesn’t have to say a thing; he simply lifts up his phone and Jeonghan knows. They share a subtle nod, a quick look of understanding passing between them. Jeonghan is quick to make his own excuse, and then they’re exiting the building.

Their feet take them a down familiar, well-trodden path towards the old company building – which they let everyone think had been sold away – but in fact was kept, and still used for practice from time to time.

And in the basement of that old building, there is a room, quiet and dark, and so inconspicuous that it was practically non-existent to anyone who didn’t know it was there.

It had probably been an old storage room – all concrete walls and no windows – but still fully outfitted with floor-to-ceiling mirrors on every wall and even on the ceiling. This was probably so that they could see their formations from above, but unsurprisingly, the small size meant not all thirteen of them could ever fit at once.

The best part was that the door could be locked, and no one would be able to see inside.

In short, it was the perfect room for their secret rendezvous.

And it was in this room that they found him, naked and panting, presenting himself like a bitch in heat.

“H-hannie.” His voice is breathless, gasping, and it might have something to do with the vibrator sticking out of his ass. “S-shua.”

Seungcheol is smack dab in the center of the room, hips raised high in the air with a gigantic, vibrating cock in his ass. There was already liquid pooling between his legs, and drool dripping off the edge of his mouth, moaning with want. His body was pulled taut, muscles straining as a hand reached around himself to keep the cock from falling out of his hole. Thanks to the surrounding mirrors, that image multiplied endlessly in every direction.

Jeonghan can’t help it; he laughs.

Behind him, he hears Joshua clicking the lock shut.

To think, anyone aside from the two of them could’ve just accidentally walked in and seen him in this state. Jeonghan tells Seungcheol as such.

A high blush colours his face, as he lets out a high, keening whine.

“I’m s-sorr– _ah!”_ The vibrations sudden change speeds and it pushes him back down, “I’m sor- _ry, I couldn’t w-wait!”_

This time the vibrations drop to barely nothing and Seungcheol moans lowly in despair. He looks up pleadingly at them, eyes pitiful. “P-please Hannie, S—shua. Please take care of m- _mmph!”_

Whatever else he was going to say was lost in his shouts as he writhed about, the vibrator suddenly jumping to its highest setting.

Both of them simply stay by the door, unmoved, watching as Seungcheol ruts himself against the ground. He lets out another high-pitched keen as a particularly long shudder racks through his body.

Joshua locates the remote by the door. It’s been set to automatic, so Seungcheol probably has been at the mercy of a toy for the better part of an hour. Something like glee stirs in his stomach.

Seungcheol cries out again, loud and pained this time as Joshua cranks it up how. “Shua! No! _Noooo…_ ”

They both ignore him.

There was just something so base about watching their strong, amazing leader losing himself in the middle of the room, crying for release. He squirts and moans but they both could tell he needed something else to finally push him properly over the edge.

Eventually, Jeonghan gets tired of just watching.

He takes off his coat but leaves the rest of his clothes on.

“Hanniee,” Seungcheol whines out, seeing that one of them was finally making their move.

“Shut up.” Jeonghan says instead. Seungcheol whines again but stays quiet. “Have you seen yourself? You look pathetic.”

He crouches down only to yank Seungcheol up by the hair, forcing him to look at him. There’s drool dripping down the side of his mouth, and his face is red from simulation. Jeonghan grins.

“What do you want, Cheol?”

Seungcheol babbles incoherently. It seems like he’s too far gone to really know himself. Joshua picks them time to sidle up behind him, gentle fingers running down the back of his next. Instantly, the man relaxes.

“Settle down Cheolie,” Joshua murmurs, voice soft in contrast to Jeonghan’s commands, “Use your words.”

Seungcheol starts, hiccups, then tries again.

“I want... your cocks. Please,” his eyes glisten with unshed tears. “I want to be filled. M-master. Please.”

Jeonghan raises a brow; yanks his hair again to get him to face back. “Master? Singular? Then what about me, huh, Cheol?”

Seungcheol gasps. It was whiplash. From kindness to degradation and back again. They always played this game. Joshua to praise, Jeonghan to talk him down. He loves it. _He needs– He wants–_

“Yours too Master, I want your cock too.” His tongue lolls out, whether consciously or not, it didn’t really matter. “Use me, Hannie, ruin _mmph_ –!”

Jeonghan really didn’t need to be told twice. In a flash he’s standing, cock out and forcing it down Seungcheol’s throat. It’s absolute mayhem – watching Seungcheol right in front of his eyes, choking around his length, and then watching him the mirror, completely naked while Jeonghan was fully clothed, dick being swallowed by a wanton mouth. From this angle, it almost looks as if Seungcheol had simply fallen to his knees and impaled himself on his cock.

Jeonghan grins, stroking the man’s head. “You like that don’t you? Sucking up my dick? Swallowing around it? At _my_ mercy.”

Seungcheol can’t respond, mouth too busy licking and sucking and _devouring_ , his hands gripping tight around Jeonghan’s thighs like he simultaneously wants to pull away and push himself harder onto Jeonghan’s length.

Joshua tuts up at him. “That’s dangerous.”

“But he _loves_ it! Look!” Jeonghan yanks Seungcheol clean off his cock, and the elder just looks back up at him, jaw slack, tongue lolled, waiting to be filled again, “He’s practically _begging_ for it.”

Joshua rolls his eyes but let’s Jeonghan continue. Distinctly, they hear a bottle cap being flipped open along with some rustling. He barely feels the vibrator leaving his asshole, much too preoccupied with Jeonghan’s actions to see what Joshua was doing.

Jeonghan lets out a particularly harsh groan as his dick hits the back of Seungcheol’s throat, sending the elder’s eyes rolling back, trashing in Jeonghan’s hold but never once demanding to be released.

“Oh god, _look at you_!” Jeonghan sounds breathy, in contrast to force with which he tugs on Seungcheol’s hair. “Just look at yourself in the mirror.”

He forces the elder to look to the side, even with the cock still constricting his throat. There, in the mirror, was a picture of himself, utterly debauched: eyes hazy with want and need; cock weeping, aching for relief; and jaw opened impossibly wide, suckling on a bulbous dick.

Seungcheol’s moans involuntary and it sends Jeonghan bucking further into his heat.

“You’re _filthy,_ Cheol.”

He is.

“Absolutely _ruined._ ”

He is.

“All your spit just dripping to the floor, god, you were _born_ to swallow dick.” To emphasise, Jeonghan slides him off so that his lips enclose only the very tip, before slamming back in one swift motion. Seungcheol watches as the image in the mirror _– That was him! This is happening to him! –_ smoothly takes Jeonghan all the way to the hilt.

Vaguely, he thinks, _I’m going to die like_. From the humiliation or the sex or the overwhelming feeling of being debased – he’s addled mind can’t decide yet. Doesn’t _want_ to decide.

Jeonghan forces him to watch as he swallows around him, over and over _and over_ again, until that’s all he knows for a while.

Then, quietly, without either of them realizing, their youngest briefly circles his tight rim and plunges two, wet fingers straight into his asshole.

That does it.

Seungcheol lets out the load he’d been working up the whole time since the before they arrive, and it seizes him so hard he rolls his eyes back, flailing, pulling off Jeonghan’s dick as shivers overtook his body and he spills _hard_ all over the wooden floor. His mouth goes slack, entire body limp.

He would’ve fallen forward face-flat on the ground if not for Joshua’s hand in his hair, holding him up, _forcing_ him to watch as Jeonghan works his hands frantically around his own cock. Joshua’s free hand goes around to circle Seungcheol’s limp dick and he moans, shuffles away from the oversensitivity, and effectively pressing his still open mouth against the red tip of Jeonghan’s dick.

In that very instance Jeonghan comes too, spilling thick white ropes all over Seungcheol’s face; some coating his eager tongue, more still falling onto his close lids, flying up into his hair. It’s a mess.

And Seungcheol _swallows it all up;_ licks around what he can reach on his face, suckles unabashedly on Jeonghan’s coated fingers until the hand in his hair – Joshua’s – pulls him away.

“Stop that,” Joshua shushes, “You’ll make yourself sick.”

Seungcheol whines like the petulant child that he is, but collapses face first on the ground the moment Joshua lets him go, panting heavily.

Joshua hovers worriedly over him, gently petting his hair. “You okay, Cheollie?”

Jeonghan snorts, “He’s just being dramatic.”

Jeonghan crouches down and leans in close to his ear, blowing little puffs of hot breath across his skin. “Cheol, you’re not done yet, are you?”

Seungcheol whines, both from the shivers running across his skin and the sharp kisses Jeonghan starts pressing against his shoulder, sucking, nipping, _biting._

“You can get up, can’t you?”

Jeonghan suddenly manhandles him onto his back, taking one pert nipple in his mouth and then other between his fingers, and _squeezes._

Seungcheol cries out, babbling noisily.

“ _Can’t you,_ Cheollie?” Jeonghan tries again, letting a slight threatening tone enter his words. Seungcheol nods furiously, eyes bright on Jeonghan.

“Yes I can, I can!” he gasps, Joshua having moved in to kiss and comfort at what Jeonghan abused. “I can… Go on… Please…”

His words fall into sighs, as Joshua’s softer, kinder touch soothes away all the tension in his body. Jeonghan bullies and degrades, but before it goes on for too long, Joshua would silently put him back together again. This was the lull and Seungcheol knows, here is where he will be cherished.

Under Joshua’s ministrations, he falls apart, soft whines and gasps of pleasure the only sounds punctuating the sudden silence. Joshua is careful, reverent almost; his kisses like butterfly wings as he soothes away any stinging pain Jeonghan left behind, a trail of cold following the departure of his lips where his tongue had left traces of its wetness, and soft apologies whispered into skin at every forming bruise.

(These marks won’t fade by tomorrow, but they weren’t for anyone else to see, anyway.)

Even Joshua’s touch is soft; shy swipes across his nipples, callused fingers running down his sides, phantom touches drifting close to where he needs it most but simply _not enough,_ until he’s shivery and raw, overwhelmed and high-strung, trembling like an open nerve.

It was like Joshua was the musician and Seungcheol, his well-tuned instrument.

Joshua caresses and kisses, blows cool air across heated skin, but it’s not enough _it’s not enough–_

Seungcheol sobs, eyes falling open to plead for more, _anything, Shua, please, please_ and–

Oh. There’s a mirror on the ceiling too.

He’s – he’s a complete mess, red-faced, well-marked, _are those tears,_ he’s–

Joshua bites down and he cries out, back bowing clean off the floor.

“Y-yes, _a-ah y-yes,_ Sh-Shua har-der, _good, feel good_ ,” he’s babbling nonsense, can’t even hear himself anymore, and then suddenly there’s a large intrusion invading his rim, the words cutting off in his throat.

Jeonghan thrusts in mercilessly, and Seungcheol _keens._

“Hannie,” Joshua admonishes like always, still servicing Seungcheol’s dick. He meant to look threatening, but they both knew nobody could look threatening with a cock in their mouth, Seungcheol’s considerable girth making a dent in his cheek.

Jeonghan just grins, tugging the younger forward to share a kiss. They share the taste of precome and musk, bitter yet entirely Seungcheol.

A twitch around his dick reminds him their leader was not yet satisfied. Joshua leans over, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Be patient, Cheollie,” he murmurs, kissing his cheeks, swiping matted hair away from his eyes. “Hannie’s gonna take care of you, okay?”

Seungcheol sniffles but stays quiet.

“Don’t you wanna take him?” Jeonghan asks, gesturing to the now erect dick, laying lazy and fat across Seungcheol’s belly. Jeonghan’s started rolling his hips slowly, and it pulls little whispers from thick, luscious lips.

Jeonghan leans down and bites them, earning more pitiful whimpers from Seungcheol.

Joshua licks his lips, thinks about it. “Maybe next time.”

The man between them was far gone, they could tell, gaze unfocussed and speech incoherent. This might be their last play for today.

“Don’t worry Cheollie,” Jeonghan whispers, nipping on his ear, “We’ll take good care of you.”

Seungcheol’s fingers twitch, like they ache to hold something, so Jeonghan pulls them onto his nipple, encourages him to palm at them.

“Can you touch me, Cheollie, hmm?” Jeonghan commands, voice uncharacteristically soft, “Pleasure me while Joshua opens me up?”

This too, they both know, is the source of untoward confusion. They swap roles of lover and tormentor seamlessly between them, so that Seungcheol is guaranteed never to be able to keep up, to forever be lost in a daze during their sessions and unable to take control of the situation whether consciously or not.

Because the act of letting go, of absolving responsibility even if just for a little while, was the only truly valuable gift they could give to their beloved leader.

Joshua makes quick work of preparing Jeonghan.

Between expert fingers working him open, touching his deepest parts, and large hands roaming all his sensitive chest, no matter how sloppily, Jeonghan is panting like a bitch in heat over their leader, arms trembling from holding himself up, and he needs it too, just as much as Seungcheol does.

“ _Shua,”_ Jeonghan groans, just as Seungcheol clenches yet again, around him.

Joshua huffs. “Both of you are so impatient.”

His clean hand goes to pinch Seungcheol’s nipple, and then slaps a smack across to Jeonghan’s ass. Both mewl petutantly. “Be good.”

Joshua slips in and the effect is instantaneous.

Jeonghan collapses onto their leader, arms finally giving out, and he’s lost in the twin sensations of Joshua driving into him from behind and Seungcheol’s hole _swallowing_ his cock, not letting go–

And Seungcheol, vision already black and blurry at the edges, is jolted awake with the sudden push, back arching off the ground, eyes catching the image of two men, pounding into him, _humping on him,_ moaning over him like _absolute animals–_

And the power Joshua feels, being able to destroy the two of his lovers like this, to watch them come apart at _his_ movements, at _his urging–_

He catches Seungcheol’s eyes wandering to the mirrors, where their reflections painted debauched views of their rough mating.

Joshua grins, giving another particularly harsh thrust.

He knows he tagged _both_ their prostrates from the sound of their broken moans.

Joshua manages to hook his chin over Jeonghan’s shoulder; nips at Seungcheol’s ears.

“You’re watching us? Like what you see?” When Seungcheol nods, he bites. “What a slut.” He punctuates with another grind, making both of them groan, “Do you like this? Having Hannie fuck you through me? Getting taken by two men at the same time?”

 _Yes, yes,_ he does and Seungcheol blabbers as such, but he isn’t sure they understand.

Jeonghan and Joshua’s weight, their combined pressure on his prostrate; it has him coming blind but it doesn’t stop the sensations, doesn’t stop the both of them pressing into him, and he feels more than sees Jeonghan go stiff above him, his own orgasm overtaking. And _still,_ even then, with Jeonghan limp above him, warm cum spilling from his hole and rapidly softening dick squelching uncomfortably against his walls, _nooo nonononono its too much no no,_ even then Joshua keeps grinding into them, keeps pushing, chasing his own orgasm and _no nonono he’s gonna pass out he’s_ –

He catches their twisting, swirling forms in the ceiling, and oh, _oh god,_ that’s beautiful, they’re beautiful, writhing and moaning–

Somehow, in time with Joshua’s orgasm, he manages another one himself.

His cock weeps, limp between Jeonghan and him and he can’ think, he can’t–

 _More,_ he hears himself say, _more, more._

Because if he can still think now it means they’re not _done_ yet! _Moremoremore–_

Somebody chuckles. _You need a break Cheol._

_No! Now, more now–_

But he passes out before he can say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> repeat after me: mirror sex
> 
>   
> anw guys i had a serious heartattack thinking i lost access to this account because i deleted passwords off my computer and couldn't remember the one for this account or even the email address it belonged too!!! but its alright, i got it back and i am good now ahhh. also, there was supposed to be MUCH more use of mirrors but. it is so like me to lose the plot, but anyway this is all I have for you guys I'm tired. Ahahaha hope it was satisfying… Talk to me on NSFW twitter: @chokeshua  
> 


End file.
